Definitivamente
by koushima-trinadtsat
Summary: Cuando Yaku veía la luna, se preguntaba si sus amigos lo hacían también estableciendo una especie de conexión. Aunque posiblemente no fuera así pues estarían durmiendo, o desvelándose en los estudios universitarios, sin posibilidades de tiempo libre para ver al lucero nocturno. Aun así a Yaku le gustaba mirar la luna, creyendo en que alguien más la veía.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Furudate Haruichi, creador de Haikyuu!._

Algunas noches, Yaku no podía dormir, gracias a la preocupación de su futuro, los estudios, el trabajo de media jornada, los trámites y otro tanto más de cosas que le ayudaban a recordar que ya había crecido. Tenía 20 años ya, y a pesar de haber dejado de practicar voleibol, seguía estando realmente ocupado.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo calmaba en aquellas noches de insomnio.

Se acercaba al marco de su ventana, la abría unos treinta o veinte centímetros, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y… contemplaba el cielo nocturno. Si le tocaba un escenario nublado, se limitaba a observar la forma de los celajes, y ver si es que entre ellos se podía deslumbrar algún astro que luego de unos segundos volvería a desaparecer tras las capas de nubes.

Pero cuando tenía la suerte de que la noche estuviera despejada, podía ver la luna, podía ver la luz azulina cayendo en el vecindario sosegado; podía ver las estrellas, las luz de las estrellas titilantes, también las constelaciones, las que ya estaban inventadas y las que todavía no.

Cuando miraba al cielo, torpemente se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían también despiertos, y si era así, si se habrían también acercado a la ventana a observar el cielo. Tal vez, estaban observando la misma luna, al mismo tiempo, estableciendo una especie de conexión.

Aunque probablemente no fuera así; la mayoría de ellos debería de estar durmiendo, o desvelándose en los estudios universitarios, sin posibilidades de tiempo libre para ver al lucero nocturno.

Aun así… a Yaku le gustaba mirar el cielo, específicamente, la luna, pensando en que alguien más la estaría mirando.

Yaku siempre llamaba a Kuroo el 31 de diciembre, pues era la única persona con la que mantenía contacto el resto de los 365 días. Ambos iban a la misma universidad, pero estudiaban carreras diferentes. En ciertas ocasiones cabía la casualidad de que se encontrararan en la cafetería, o simplemente caminando por el campus. Y a pesar de que el pelinegro había sido una persona no muy agradable con Yaku, al nivel de que éste último no deseara su amistad, era del tipo de persona con la cual es fácil desahogarse y decir los problemas, por eso mismo lo llamaba a un ritmo normal de una vez a la semana, o dos veces por mes. Sería irónico no llamarlo entonces el último día del año, al menos para esta vez entregar un saludo de _'que te vaya bien'_ , en lugar de exponer problemas, esperando el consejo de Kuroo, o viceversa.

Pero cuando el castaño estaba sentado en la cama revisando sus contactos para llamar a Kuroo, sus ojos, además de ver los contactos de las personas que empezaban por 'K', vieron también la letra que estaba inmediatamente abajo: 'L'. No hay nombres o apellidos japoneses que empiecen por esa letra, pero sin embargo hay un contacto:

 _"Lev Haiba"_

Se quedó mirando su celular varios segundos. Fue como un golpe directo a los recuerdos, a los días de escuela y a las tardes en el gimnasio. Se sentía culpable de no llamarlo nunca. A pesar de que cuando Morisuke se graduó de Nekoma se habían prometido al menos mensajearse, no lo hacían; tal vez sí los primeros meses, pero luego la conexión simplemente desapareció. Se había convertido en algo monótono, pues al fin y al cabo, solo se conocieron por un año. Tal vez no se tenían la suficiente confianza, tal vez nunca se vieron como amigos, tal vez fueron simplemente compañeros de club.

Las únicas veces que se habían enviado mensajes fue para los cumpleaños, y para saludar en Navidad, aunque eso solo resultó el primer año. Cuando el peliplateado se graduó, Yaku ya tenía 19 años y recibió un mensaje que decía _"¡Me voy con mi familia a Rusia! Conseguí una beca allí \\(`w´)/"_ Yaku había sentido un dolor de pena en su garganta, lo recordaba bien. El hecho de que Lev se fuera a Rusia materializaba totalmente su desconexión. Sin embargo, pasando por alto todas las disculpas, felicitaciones y otras cosas más que quería decirle, solo respondió un:

 _"¡Asegúrate de llevar abrigo y no te congeles!"_

A lo que Lev respondió con un simple: _":)"_

Luego no se hablaron más.

Gracias a la desconexión, a los últimos mensajes y a todos los momentos que pasaron juntos -que irónicamente eran muchos-, se quedó mirando casi por un minuto el contacto bajo su dedo pulgar, el número telefónico del chico y pensando en si debería llamarlo.

Eran las once de la noche del 31 de diciembre y la familia de Yaku ya había terminado de cenar, y ahora estaban hablando en el living. Mientras tanto, Yaku había subido a su habitación a buscar los confetis y a realizar la llamada anual a Kuroo, pero encontrándose con el número telefónico de Lev, estaba dubitativo de qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si el ruso-japonés había cambiado de celular.

Lo pensó bien.

Podría saludar a Kuroo mañana en la mañana, o después, en la madrugada. Pero ahora… debían de ser alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde. Aquella era una buena hora donde no molestaba a nadie. Antes de arrepentirse de cualquier cosa, apretó dos veces la pantalla, apareció el ícono de _'Llamando…'_ y se llevó rápidamente el celular a su oreja derecha.

Sonó una, dos… tres veces el pitido de espera. Luego cuatro y cinco veces. El castaño se estaba dando por vencido cuando alguien contestó con un saludo en un ruso principiante y mal pronunciado, sin embargo, fácilmente pudo identificar la voz: aquel sin duda era Lev.

-¡Ah, ho-hola, Lev! –maldita sea, ¿por qué se ponía nervioso? ¿Por qué se hacían tan patentes _justo ahora_ los tres años de incomunicación?

 _-¡¿Ya-Yaku-san?!_ –respondió, volviendo a su normal acento japonés.

-Mm, sí, hola Lev –repitió, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

 _-¡Hola!_ –el joven se escuchaba feliz, pero tampoco era como si tuviera idea de qué hablar, excepto lo típico-. _¡Feliz año!_

-Sí, feliz año también, aunque aquí en Japón aún falta como media hora, ¿allá deben ser como las cinco, o las seis?

 _-Sí, las seis y un tanto. Eh… ¿cómo has estado?_

-Bien, sí… ¿y tú? –Yaku quería hablar cómo se hablaban antes, con confianza y con libertad, no importaba si lo que se decían eran tonterías o cosas sin lógica, pero lo esencial era que se lo decían, que aunque fueran cosas tontas se las contaban. Quizás si eran amigos, quizás alguna vez lo fueron. Para recuperar esa confianza era necesario entablar la conversación necesaria: hablar de aquella promesa, de por qué no la cumplieron, y si querían intentar cumplirla otra vez. Pero el castaño no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

 _-¡Sí, bien! Aunque estoy algo ocupado con los estudios, je…_

-Ah… -No. NO. Si Yaku quería entablar una conversación, podía contestar cualquier cosa, menos un 'ah…'. 'Rápido, palabras, vengan a mí'. Pero no fue necesario buscar palabras, porque Lev habló.

 _-¡También estoy un poco más alto!_ –y rio, porque obviamente estaba burlándose. Lev también quería recuperar esa confianza, sabía que la recuperaría con aquellas conversaciones de antaño, las cuales conseguiría si lograba sacar al mayor de sus casillas, y sacarlo de sus casillas era una de las cosas que mejor se le daba.

-Maldito… ¡Cuando te vea veremos si es verdad!

 _-¡Está bien! ¿Vienes tú a Rusia o yo voy a Japón?_

-Lo que sea con tal de desenmascararte, es imposible que crezcas más, mentiroso.

 _-En ese caso creo que yo iré a Japón, ¿sabes que en todos estos tres años no he vuelto ni una sola vez?_

-¿Sí? –bien, ya tomaron una conversación con una tono más serio y normal-. ¿Extrañas Japón?

 _-Bueno, Rusia es realmente hermoso, pero muy helado, y como nací y me crie en Japón, obviamente lo extraño. Pero me gusta vivir aquí en Rusia, me cuesta un poco el idioma, pero creo que me voy a quedar acá. Sin embargo, pienso volver a Japón cada cierto tiempo._

-¿Ah… ah, sí? –Yaku sostuvo el celular con la mano izquierda y se lo cambió de lado.

 _-Realmente hay algunas cosas que extraño mucho de Tokio._

-Supongo que si me fuera de Japón al principio no extrañaría nada, pero estar tres años alejado del país natal…

 _-Eso mismo. No le digas a nadie esto, ¿sí? Cuando llegué aquí a Rusia, le conté a mi mamá y a mi papá que lo que más me gustó de Moscú fueron las noches, porque casi siempre estaban repletas de nubes con formas bonitas, pero lo que irónicamente extraño más de Tokio… son precisamente las noches despejadas._

-¿S-sí?

 _-Yaku-san, ¿nunca has despertado en medio de la noche y te diriges a la ventana a ver el cielo? Yo solía hacer mucho eso en Japón, pero aquí solo veo nubes, y de vez en cuando la luna._

Lev le recordaba a sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo a todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir sin saber lo que en verdad decía. Un pensamiento que él consideraba vergonzoso, y que por alguna razón sintió necesario contárselo a Lev-. Es un poco extraño, pero cuando veo la luna, pienso en que tal vez haya alguien más mirándola, y se establece una especie de conexión, pero no son nada más que… tonterías ya sabes.

Silencio, la respiración de Lev al otro de la línea y luego una exclamación.

 _-¡Entonces tal vez nos estábamos viendo y no nos dimos cuenta!_

-Ya, Lev, pero sigue siendo diferente. Tokio y Moscú tienen como cinco horas de diferencia, lo sabes bien. A pesar de que hayamos vista la misma luna el mismo día, seguirán siendo cinco horas de diferencia. Incluso si miramos el cielo al mismo tiempo, sabiendo lo de las cinco horas de diferencia, no va a ser lo mismo. El cielo de Moscú no es el mismo cielo de Tokio.

 _-¿Espacio y tiempo, eh…? ¡Entonces es…! ¿Relativo?_

-No mezcles las cosas, Lev –extrañaba incluso la forma en la que lo hacía enojar.

 _-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Era broma, Yaku-san_ –dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas, había logrado enfadar nuevamente al castaño, pero luego agregó con una voz más seria-: _Sin embargo, la luna siempre será la misma, ¿no? Si saludas a la luna el viernes en la noche, llegará el saludo a Rusia, con cinco horas de diferencia, pero aun así llegará._

Esa manera de pensar… Yaku nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Ver la misma luna al mismo tiempo resultaría con sus compañeros tokiotas, pero cuando las zonas horarias creaban barreras más allá de lo temporal, no resultaba aquella conexión en la que tanto pensaba al mirar el cielo nocturno.

 _-Si lo piensas bien_ –continuó-, _es como, a ver… no, un celular no, eso es instantáneo… eh… ¡Ya sé! ¡Una carta! Nos estaremos comunicando, con algunas diferencias de tiempo, pero aun así, eh, bueno… eh… ¿se entiende la idea, Yaku-san?_

-Lev, aun así podemos mensajearnos o llamarnos, ¿no?

Rayos. Morisuke le había dicho lo mismo cuando se graduó de Nekoma y se despidió de todos, y a pesar de la promesa no lo llamó ni lo mensajeó. No quería que el ruso-japonés pensara nuevamente que la promesa no sería cumplida. Lev guardó silencio, pues estaba consciente que ninguno de los dos hizo caso a lo que se habían dicho aquella vez.

¿Quién sería el valiente que se disculparía primero?

Lev calló pensando en que primero hablaría Morisuke; y éste último calló pensando en que primero lo haría su interlocutor. Como vieron que ninguno de los dos hablaría, era mejor soltar lo que querían decirse de una buena vez.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –dijeron al unísono, y luego siguieron así-. Oh, habla tú. No, habla tú –luego guardaron silencio, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- _Habla, Yaku-san. Te escucho_ –su voz serena daba miedo, ponía nervioso el castaño, que tuvo que afirmar el celular contra su oreja con ambas manos.

-No sé qué decir. Mentiría si empiezo a darte excusas, porque excusas no tengo. Simplemente lo olvidé, no recordé que prometí mensajearte, llamarte y todo eso. Lo siento en verdad.

 _-Me centré demasiado en los estudios. Hice nuevos amigos aquí en Rusia, también. Varias veces intenté llamarte, pero no sabía qué decir. Honestamente, si no me hubieses llamado hoy, seguiríamos igual._

Yaku escuchó un golpe que venía desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _-¡Soy tan tonto! ¡Perdí a mi mejor amigo!_

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! Eh… ¿ese soy yo?

 _-¡Sí, Yaku-san! Al menos para mí era así. Eras la única persona aparte de mis padres que me entendía más allá del voleibol, ¡rayos!_

-Pero Lev, yo… -sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró-. Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Por eso te llamo.

Lev guardó silencio al sentir unos ruidos raros que opacaban la voz de Yaku.

 _-¿Son los fuegos artificiales? ¡Feliz año!_

-Oh, es cierto, ya son las doce… ¡Ah, g-gracias!

 _-Siguiendo con lo anterior, espera, ¡ya voy, papá!, ahora sí. Si me cambio de número te voy avisar, y si tú lo haces, me tienes que decir también, ¿ya? Ah, y… bueno además de las noches con estrellas y luna, también los extraño a ustedes, claro está._

Se escucharon más voces, debían de ser otros familiares de Lev, porque estaban hablando en ruso. Tal vez estaban preparando una comida para la noche.

 _-¡Bueno, debo colgar! ¡Feliz año, de nuevo! ¡Te quiero, Yaku-san! –_ y luego colgó.

Yaku extrañaba la espontaneidad del peliplateado. Solo él podía soltar ese tipo de frases sin sentir vergüenza ni nada raro.

-Vaya que lo extraño. No me había dado cuenta.

Mientras veía los coloridos fuegos artificiales y guardaba su celular, pensó en su amigo una vez más. Vio la luna y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo le dijo 'Hola, mándale saludos a Lev, ¿sí? Es un tipo de pelo gris con ojos verdes, lo vas a reconocer porque es muy, muy alto'. Luego pensó que tal vez allá en Rusia todos eran altos, y luego pensó que tal vez era tonto hablar con un pedazo de roca que orbita la Tierra.

-Dile también que se acuerde de la promesa.

Que Lev se acordara, porque él también lo haría. Lo llamaría cada vez que pudiera, fuera necesario o no. Y si estaba con prisa, nunca estaba de más un mensaje.

O simplemente miraría la luna.

Cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir su promesa, porque la cumpliría.

Definitivamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a dos cosas:

-Hoy en la mañana (tómese ' _hoy'_ como el 31 de diciembre de 2016(?)), apenas desperté se me ocurrió esta idea y decidí que tenía que escribirla y subirla para Año Nuevo sí o sí.

-Y también porque, como ya voy a pasar a 3º medio, estoy casi terminando la educación media y voy a tener que entrar a la universidad D': Eso significa también que me separaré de amigos, compañeros y kouhais, pero también les he hecho la promesa de llamarnos y mensajearnos:3

¡Feliz año 2017!


End file.
